


秘密 (Himitsu)

by ofreverentia



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 15DaysChallenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Yuzuru had been foolish once to tell the world he would be married by the age of 26 and possibly have children as well. It was foolish because at the age of 24 barely a month after the Olympics he married.





	秘密 (Himitsu)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverDoesntExist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/gifts).



> A/N: Theme: Weddings
> 
> A/N: Happy Birthday ❤️

Yuzuru had been foolish once to tell the world he would be married by the age of 26 and possibly have children as well. It was foolish because at the age of 24 barely a month after the Olympics he married. Aside from his close family and a few select friends along with his coaches, nobody else knew about it. Not only did he go against his own belief to plans and appropriate times to do certain things in life, such as him not marrying or settling while he is competing; he also married someone who does not count as an appropriate partner in his own country. 

At first he was worried that it would be too soon, wrong choice or that somehow as many other times, private documents of his would end up appearing in gossip magazines. And this particular set of information wasn't something he was ready to expose yet. Yuzuru had fear of the public reaction but also he wished to fiercely protect his happiness too. It took him years to work himself here. Sochi being the turning point but there were so many moments where he had to fight for their relationship. He never claimed to be someone who was easy to deal or live with but they weren't exactly similar in so many aspects of their lives. It required a lot of compromises but luckily just tiny things. 

At the end of the day he felt the happiest when he lay next to them, wrapped in their arms and feeling a hot breath ghosting over his own lips right before their mingled. Yuzuru felt butterflies in his stomach just like on day when they kissed for the first time. Nothing changed in that way, he still felt like fireworks exploded behind his closed eyelids. But now when they held hands in the heat of passion he could feel the thin gold band around their fingers. As their breaths would settle down he would feel how their lips would press against the ring on his finger making him smile. They were always more romantic with their actions though he remembers the proposal was all his to take. 

\----

Christmas in their shared city, their shared home they moved into just that summer. Him injured while they kept pushing themselves. There was tension between them during those months, learning new sides of each other which weren't always nice. Nevertheless they worked themselves through it and Yuzuru knew there was no other person for him, possibly never was. Many years ago as a teenager he didn't believe in love but one look at those chocolate eyes and he knew he was lost in them forever. So while they were away to train and he was stuck at home he prepared a nice meal for them, his mother giving him direction over his phone with her never ending patience. 

Yuzuru had to admit the meal turned out okay but the importance laid on the dessert - flan. The first attempt a failure but the second just perfect and he could hide a ring inside the pastry for them to find. When they got home looking exhausted Yuzuru ushered them to the table, already containing all the food he prepared. The expression on their face was of surprise and maybe a bit moved. Neither if then could spend the holidays with their families and this was something new in general. In their home, together for the first time but Yuzuru hoped it would be the first of many. 

They ate in comfortable silence, a few happy noises coming from them, causing Yuzuru to blush and hide his face behind his glass of water. When it was the time for dessert he felt nervous but he got up careful of his ankle to fetch the flan. They cleared off other items from the table to make room, their eyes shining more than usual at seeing what Yuzuru made. Instead of sitting across them, he got moved to sit next to them. Yuzuru tried not to fidget watching them enjoying the dessert until the spoon collided with something metal and made a sound alerting him. A glance in his direction, Yuzuru swallowed but kept his eyes in their fingers as they pulled out the ring. Yuzuru took it as his cue to move and somehow get on one knee. 

"It may be too soon. I know there is a lot ahead of us… But I know you are the one for me. I don't want anyone else in my life, just spend it with you. Would you do me the honor and marry me?" Yuzuru barely finished his question because a pair of lips pressed to his own, two warm palms cradling his face. 

"Yes. It's a 'yes' to you always." 

\----

Both riding the Olympic high did something abrupt and didn't quite think of possible consequences. In a mere week or two they organised a small ceremony in Toronto, flying in their families and some friends. Nobody made a big deal of it, they signed their papers at the town hall followed by meal with everyone who attended. Yuzuru would lie if he remembered much of the whole thing, his eyes kept moving to them or his own finger now wearing the same gold ring. He felt utter and unbound happiness and that night they made love for the first time as a married couple. 

Happiness. 

Yuzuru had far too little of those moments in his life but now as their body arched away from the bed, calling his name in that one blissful moment, he only felt that. 

\----

Months later. A year later he still felt it. Of course there were moments where it wasn't perfect, Yuzuru never believed that only good times existed in the world. For that he had lived a roller-coaster all his life. They did fight, argue but they talked it through, worked out the difference. 

Yuzuru nuzzled closer to the broad back in front of him, pressing soft kisses to their exposed shoulder. 

"Hmm.. Yusu… Just 10 more minutes." They mumbled and he chuckled against the warm skin, wrapping his arm around their waist to reach for the hand with the ring on it, linking fingers. 

"It's okay. We have all the time in the world." He whispered closing his own eyes to enjoy a bit of lazy time in bed. 

As sleep enveloped him again be recalled that faithful interview and had to chuckle. Only if people knew.

\----

Breaking News: Yuzuru Hanyu announced after winning his 3rd gold at Beijing Olympics that he will retire from competitive skating and settle down with his husband of 4 years. He asks the public to respect their privacy and that he will return to skating in the future but for now he wishes to enjoy his married life to the fullest. 

Under the text a picture of Yuzuru Hanyu and Javier Fernández is visible, them holding hands while each wear a gold ring around their ring fingers. 


End file.
